Jeri's Quest
Jeri's Quest is the twenty-first episode of Digimon Tamers. It was preceded by Out of the Blue and followed by The Boar Wars. Plot After Jeri gets some cream puffs at the bakery, Kazu and Kenta take her to Takato. Yamaki tells Janyu that the key to destroying Digimon lies in the code he's working on. Janyu says that the code is complex and encrypted, and Yamaki says that Digimon will destroy the world if they don't stop them soon. Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri arrive at Guilmon's cage and watch from the bushes while Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Rika, and Renamon are trying to figure out what the Devas are planning. Rika and Henry say that the Sovereign Digimon is behind the Devas appearing. Henry says that he is a Digimon, but not a regular one. Kazu and Kenta are interested in becoming tamers. Jeri says she's not into Digimon, and doesn't collect cards, but it turns out she has several cards hidden under her arm. By the time they look back at the cave, Takato and the others are gone. Jeri starts to walk home when Calumon appears. Jeri gives him some cream puffs while the creepy kid watches from behind a tree. Jeri decides that she should become Calumon's tamer. Calumon doesn't seem to want this, however. Then a rat Digimon, Kumbhiramon, appears from a manhole. Jeri asks him if he's her tamer. He says he is a Deva and would never join forces with a human. Jeri is relieved at this because he looks too bizarre. Kumbhiramon chases after Jeri and Calumon, who reveals to Jeri that he doesn't fight. Then, Leomon appears from a rainbow and fights Kumbhiramon, calling him a coward for picking on defenseless girls. Leomon sends Kumbhiramon flying into the distance. Jeri becomes convinced that Leomon is her partner. When Leomon runs off, Jeri chases after him with Calumon. Leomon hides in Guilmon's cave, and when Calumon finds him, Leomon covers his mouth and pulls him into the cave. When Takato and Guilmon arrive, Takato thinks he's picking on Calumon and challenges him to a battle. Leomon doesn't want to fight him, but is about to when Jeri arrives and says that Leomon is her partner. Leomon says that he is a lone warrior, and Jeri continues chasing him around. Takato talks to Henry, and asks why Jeri thinks Leomon is her partner. Jeri says it's destiny. Takato talks to Rika next, and asks if Jeri has a digivice. Jeri doesn't, and Rika says she's definitely not a tamer. Then Kumbhiramon returns and attacks Leomon. As the creepy kid watches, Kumbhiramon uses Deva Clone, creating five clones of himself. They attack Leomon, and Jeri has Takato give her his digivice so she can use Digi Modify cards, which don't work, and Jeri realizes she isn't Leomon's tamer. Terriermon digiviolves to Gargomon. The creepy kid notices the triangle on Calumon's forehead glowing during the digivolution, and runs off. Rika and Renamon chase after him. Gargomon attacks Kumbhiramon and his clones with Gargo Laser, dazing them, and Leomon destroys the clones with Fist of the Beast King, sending Kumbhiramon flying. Leomon slashes Kumbhiramon with his sword, destroying him. He says his work is done and walks away. Jeri is disappointed and wonders how she thought she could ever have a partner of her own. While the Monster Makers are working, the ground shakes violently. Notes *First appearance of Leomon *The antagonist of this episode is Kumbhiramon Trivia *This episode is a role reversal from Tom and Jerry, which has a cat (named Tom) chasing after a character named Jerry (a mouse). This episode has a character named Jeri chasing after a cat (or lion). Category:Episodes